All Over Me
by dieonyourlips
Summary: When Darien becomes embarrassed of Serena, she brakes off with him. But when she moves away, its just too much. So Darien devises a plan for her to return to him... R/R please


Disclaimer: I.D.O.S.M.  
  
All over me  
  
"See! There you've got it now! Ok good, good! You've got it!!!!" Serena high fived Darien. "I told you you could do it!!!"Serena told Darien as she put her guitar back into its case. "I didn't think I'd ever get it!" Darien replied. Serena giggled a little. "How about some ice cream? All that practicing makes you want sugar!" Darien said while laying his guitar in its case. "Okay! Lets go!"Serena agreed.  
  
They had gotten half way to the ice cream shop when Serena layed her head on Dariens sholder (AN- Or at least tried to! He is sooooooo tall!) and wrapped her small arms around his waist. 'Oh no,' Darien thought. 'I hope no one's looking!'. "Ahem. Maybe we shouldn't go to the ice cream shop." Darien stated. "W-Why not?"Serena asked. "Well, um... Because." Darien tried to make her agree. Serena shook her head in confusion. "You were all for the idea 15 minutes ago." She said. Then her eyes began to well up with tears. Darien's face was red with embarrassment. "You just don't want to be seen with me in public."Serena raised her voice. "I've embarrased you." She she was getting angry. "Well you wont have to worry about that now, will you? I'm leaving!!!!!!" Serena ran off, leaving Darien utterly shocked.  
  
~*~ A few days later ~*~  
  
Darien hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. He kept waiting by the phone for her to call. (AN- Ignorent, isn't he?)  
  
Finally, the phone rang and he grabbed it in a hurry and said, "Hello? Hello?" But as soon as he heard the voice on the other line, he began wishingthat he had caller-id. "YOU IGNORENT, BACK STABING, TWO TIMING, PIG HEADED, ECOLOGIC JERK!!!!" It, was Raye. "Raye, why so mad?" He asked wincing. "Serena MOVED because of you!!!" Raye screamed angrily. "What?! Where'd she go?" He shouted back at the phone. "Even if I did know, you think I'd tell you????" She then hung up, feeling she had gotten her point across.  
  
"What have I done?" Darien thought aloud.  
  
~*~ Some where in Arizona (USA) ~*~  
  
Serena took a deep breath and stepped off the plane. She looked around out side the air port, not knowing where to go next. She put her two bags of luggage down and waves her hands franticly to get a cab. Finally after about 10 minutes, her frantic waving payed off. A taxi pulled up, and Serena threw her luggage in the trunk. "Where to?" The driver asked her. "Umm... How about the closest hotel?" So thats where he took her. Once there, she paid the driver, grabbed her luggage, muttered a "Thank You", and walked into the hotel office. She trudged up to the front desk, the woman immediatly saw her. "How may I help you dear?" The woman asked. "I'd like a room." Serena told her. "And how long will you be staying with us?" Serena didn't notice before, but the woman had a heavy Texan accent. "Ohh...umm.. 2 nights." Serena said, pulling out her wallet from her jean fabric purse. "Your total comes to $50.35." Serena handed the woman the money, and the woman gave her the card key to the room she would be staying in. (AN. You know those cards that you swipe through this thing on the door and a light turns then you turn the knob?) "Have a nice stay!" The woman called, as Serena walked out the door.  
  
Serena smiled, then dragged herself up the stairs to her hotel room, unit number... 83. Serena gasped, shook her head, and then dissmissed it as a coincedence. (AN. August 3 is Darien's birthday. August is the 8th month of the year) She opened the door and walked in. The room was a pretty pink, with silver cresent moons as a decrotive lining. She set her things down, and walked out onto the patio. She spotted a grocery store not to far down the road, and noticed she was getting hungrey. So, after putting her clothes in the little dresser that came with the room, she grabbed her purse and closed the door behind her which automaticly locked. She reached the store in a short amount of time, smiling at the different types of food when she decided, since she never did get that ice cream she was planning to have with Darien. Why not have some now? She walked to the refrigeorated isle and searched for the ice cream. Suddenly something caught her eye Raspberry Ice Cream!?!? She quikly grabbed it, then looked for something she could cook in the microwave. She ended up buying Bagle Bites, along with the Ice Cream.  
  
She made her way back to the hotel, enjoying the desert breeze against her skin. It felt so soothing. When she returned to the hotel room, she threw the Bagel Bites in the small microwave, and jumped on the bed. She grabbed the remote and began flipping through the channels. Nothing really grabbed her interest. Untill she hit something, an old episode of Boy Meets World. She had always pictured her and Darien as Cory and Topanga, destined for each other. But if this is what happened, it must not be meant to be. The microwave dinged and she went and took them from the small heating device. She enjoyed her food, while watching the episode. She fell asleep with the Bagel Bites on a plate beside her.  
  
~*~ Serena's Nightmare, the School Reuninion ~*~  
  
"I don't know how you talked me into this!" Serena screamed as Mina pushed her into her old high school gymnasium. "Oh come on! Just walk around! Talk to people!" Mina assured her. (AN in my story all of the girls, Darien and Andrew went to the same high school.) It didn't take long when Serena bumped into one of her old friends. "Molly?!?" Serena asked. "Serena? Is-is that you?" Molly asked. Serena shook her head up and down fiercly. Tears coming to her eyes as she hugged Molly. "Its so good to see you again!" Molly exclaimed. "Did you and Melvin ever get married?" Serena asked. "Yeah. I wanted to invite you... but I never got your address." Molly spoke saddly. Molly suddenly perked up. "You know! Some one wants to see you." She dragged Serena through the crowd when they reached the punch table. Where Serena spotted a tall, jet black haired man. Serena was pushed up to him by Molly. The man turned around. "Hello... Darien"Serena said, determined to not look into his eyes. A blonde haired, blue eyed girl came and latched herself onto his arm. She kissed him on the cheek. "Its been a long time Serena." Darien told her. Something glistened in the light. Serena looked down at the woman's hand. On it was a wedding ring. Serena got the courage and looked into Darien's eyes. "M-maybe. Maybe we should keep it that way." Serena told him. She turned and came out of the gymnasium. One tear escaped Serena's eye. She wiped it away quikly, then thought. I guess I never will forget him...  
  
~*~ End of Nightmare ~*~  
  
Serena woke up with a start to see that out side the sun was shining brightly. She jumped up, went outside, and grabbed a newspaper. Then brought it back up to her room and searched through the Classifieds.  
  
~1 hour later~  
  
"Computer expert. Nope." She crossed out yet another job. "Isn't there anything I'm good at?!" Serena shouted to herself. As if it was a sign, something caught her attention. She read to herself *Guitar instructor. Needs experiance. Call 1-800-248-4827 (AN- 1-800-A- GUITAR) for more information. So Serena took the hotel phone and dialed the number. "Hello. Country Music Store how may I help you?" The woman on the other line spoke quikly. "Oh.I wanted more information on the Guitar job." Serena told her, checking the paper. "Oh yes. Well it pays 12 dollars an hour. You will be teaching students from the ages of 5 to 55. Anything else?"The woman asked breathlessly. "Yes. What are the qualifacations?" Serena asked. "Are you intrested in the job?" She asked. "Yes." Serena told her. "Do you know how to play the guitar?" The woman asked. "Yes." Serena said once again. "Your qualified!" The woman said extremely dully. "Oh-okay I guess."Serena said a little surprised. "When can you start?" The woman said regaining her composure. "You mean I'm hired?"Serena asked. "Your qualified aren't you?" The woman said. "Well, yeah..." Serena replied. "Then yes you are hired. Now when can you start?" She asked impatiently. "Erm.. Day after tomorrow?" The woman on the other line smiled. "Perfect, see you then!" Then she hung up.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
~*~ ^-^ :) =) 8_8 ~_^ ;)  
  
Yes, yet another spirt of the moment idea. Little ol' me has another story to finish *whimper*. Well, this should only be 3-5 chapters. Well, please drop a review! Though this totally bites. Thanks  
  
The spirt of the moment idea queen,  
  
Forgotten Angel  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
